This invention relates to the removal of or the addition of electric charges while a metal or metal part is at a temperature above the crystallization point and maintaining the surfeit or the deficiency until said metal or metal part has a temperature well below the crystallization point. This is the process that changes the molecular structure of said metal or metal part.